


Scratch

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a git, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, slashy mcslash slash, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wakes up in Draco's bed. R and R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

"Get your trousers on." Ron rolled his eyes as he grabbed his trousers.

"Such a gentleman," he said as he put them on one leg at a time.

"Vincent and Greg will be back soon." It still confused him sometimes when Draco spoke of his friends by their first name rather than their last names but he pulled on his shirt rather than respond. He looked down as he did up his shirt and when he was finished he turned around just in time to catch his wizard robes. Draco didn't say anything but Ron could see the disdain for his second-hand robes having touched his skin.

"You're a right git you know that," Ron said as he put on his robes only to feel himself being forcefully pushed against the wall.

"Do not insult me, Weasley!"

"I'm pretty sure insults are all we have in common," he said through hissed teeth after a moment Draco released him. He started pulling on the few remaining bits of clothes that he had left as Draco left the room without a single word of where he was going or a single mention of what had happened the night before. Not that this was unusual. In fact, none of this, despite the fact that no one but the two of them knew about it, was it in any way unusual. Draco wasn't coming back. Ron knew that because he had never come back before and even if he had Ron wouldn't be around to see it. The thing about what they had between them it wasn't about love. This wasn't even about like. This was about being two horny teenaged boys who happened to be able to scratch that itch with the other's presence.


End file.
